The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by KatieG Shakedown2k5
Summary: No ever saw her. Ever. Until that one day when he did. Then she vanished. It's always the quiet things that go unnoticed. DMOC


The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**Prologue: Family History**

She sat in a dark corner reading a book by firelight. Slowly, she shifted her weight, her butt getting numb from sitting on the cold stone floor.

She was tired; tired of not being seen by anyone. She was finished at Hogwarts and she had only talked to four people in her seven whole years at the school. She could name them to anyone, right here, right now. Then she remembered; she had no one.

She had always been different. It was just who she was. Unique. That was like the McCoy's motto. There wasn't one McCoy that was like the other. Well for one thing there were only two McCoy's that remained alive.

Aidhyn McCoy was a graduate from Hogwarts. She had been in Slytherin, and she was a rich pureblood. But why did she go unnoticed? Not many people knew why. One theory is because in the seventies the McCoy's were employed by the M.O.M to spy on American dark wizards smuggling things to the U.K. Which was true. They liked it so much that they stayed.

But lord Voldemort was furious when he learned that they were working with M.O.M. against them. He sent out a bounty on them. Most of the McCoy's were dead by the following month. Two McCoy's survived; Jonathon and his sister D'Angela, the two youngest of the McCoy's. D'Angela continued to work for the ministry while Jonathon joined the Death Eaters.

He moved back to England where he met up with a previous girlfriend Eliza Blackshear. They married two weeks after becoming reacquainted. Soon enough Eliza produced three children, two boys and a girl. The oldest, a boy named Mathew, died only four day after being born. His younger brother, Kyan, followed in suit dieing at only six days old. Yet, Aidhyn seemed strong and lived on.

D'Angela went missing shortly after Jonathon left never to be seen again.

After the fall of Voldemort, Jonathon moved his family back to the US to a state called Washington. They chose a small run down logging town by the name of Aberdeen. Then about a year after moving to Aberdeen, Eliza passed away during the night due to an unknown reason. Jonathon, depressed and suddenly being forced into being a single parent, decided to move back to the U.K. to be near his friends.

That brings us to now, August 19th, 1998.

**Chapter 01: Comatose but Audible**

Aidhyn woke up with a crick in her neck once again. She had fallen asleep on her floor once again. Slowly she rose, stretching her limbs. Her stomach grumbled so she decided to go down to the kitchen for food. It was 9:30, the house elves should be cooking by now.

She hurriedly walked down the long staircase, skipping a few steps now and then. She stumbled onto the oriental runner, and began trotting to the dining room.

There was a note sitting in the middle of the long mahogany table with four place settings of green plates, silver utensils, and crystal goblets with intricate carvings in the stem.

She quickly read over the parchment already knowing what it was going to say. Her father was on another trip. He was always on a trip. She only saw him five times a year. No, seriously. To see her off to school, Christmas, Easter, her birthday, and to pick her up from the train, that was it. Since she didn't go to school anymore she would be seeing a lot less of her father.

A small house elf entered the dining room with a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, a bowl of sliced kiwi, and two English muffins.

"Here you are mistress; I'm sure you're famished, you haven't eaten in almost two days," a small house elf named Gigi.

"Thank you Gigi," she replied looking down at the food. "Gigi would you like to stay and eat with me? There's enough for two here." The house elf smiled in delight.

"Oh yes mistress, yes, thank you, Gigi thanks you."

After breakfast Aidhyn went upstairs showered and dressed before heading off to Diagon Alley with Gigi. Gigi was her favorite house elf and went almost everywhere with her. Gigi was almost like a mother to her. Yet, Aidhyn could say that Gigi was her best friend.

Casually walking around Diagon Alley, Aidhyn decided to go into a new store called 'Ruin Rainha' which translates into 'Evil Queen' in Portuguese. The store had pieces of metal welded to the walls and the floor was smooth concrete. The clothes were for 'typical punk rockers' and 'Goths'. After about an hour of exploring the store she paid for her items and left to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

--------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy strolled down the sidewalk in search of a friendly face. No such luck. As he turned the corner he spotted Pansy Parkinson. He had been trying to avoid her all summer. He quickly raised his hood and walked in the other direction.

He saw a girl that looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew her from. She might be one of his previous one night stands that he had had at Hogwarts. Then again maybe not. She didn't look like his typical girl to have a fling with. She was more of a quiet rebel.

He had to admit, she was beautiful. You know one of those beauties that go completely unnoticed. She had red hair so dark that it was almost black, with a purplish tint to it. He couldn't see her eyes but he thought they might be green, like the color of the grass on the quidditch field. She was wearing a tight, low cut, black, tank top and her very large breasts were peaking over the top. Her shorts were black and baggy and came to right above the knee. Underneath that was a pair of black fishnets with black and purple striped knee socks and tattered purple converse. She received plenty of stares as she walked through the crowds. He had to talk to her. Then almost right before his eyes she disappeared.

A/N (okay review and tell me what you think. Don't spare my feelings; I want you to be brutally honest. I must tell you that I've been experiencing writer's block for almost a year now.)


End file.
